


Nazi Punks Fuck Off

by childoffantasy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nazi mention, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not quite bloodplay, they don't realize it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoffantasy/pseuds/childoffantasy
Summary: "Aiden finishing a fight with nazis who’d been bugging kids was like a fucking checklist of things that got Lambert going. "For once Aiden wasn't the one starting fights at their favorite punk venue
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	Nazi Punks Fuck Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violaceum_vitellina_viridis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [no reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549109) by [violaceum_vitellina_viridis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/pseuds/violaceum_vitellina_viridis). 



> So this is a follow up to violaceum_vitellina_viridis punk AU they posted on [tumblr](https://rogueandramblingdreams.tumblr.com/post/618955022733131776/so-i-ended-up-on-a-mindless-self-indulgence-kick) which I read and went "huh maybe I should write a follow up to that huh?" and he was like "absolutely yes" so inside like 4 hours I went from resolving to write this to sending it over to her AND accidentally stumbling over one of their kinks which really. Is that not the point of writing your friends porn? I meant this to be 600 words or so to match the first part but I'm constitutionally incapable of being brief so it's about a thousand words longer than I planned. 
> 
> Please tell me if any of my thoughts about the relationship between these two shitheads is confusing, I have a lot of thoughts and if it doesn't make sense without the context I would be delighted to have more friends to yell about the boys with.

Fuck knew what was up with the nazi skinheads who had rolled in and started hassling a couple of the kids who had only found the all-ages venue in the last couple months, but like hell was Aiden gonna let that shit slide. He didn’t have “nazi punks fuck off” painted across three different patches on his jacket just for show. One of the skins had managed to get a lucky swing in but a little bloodlust just made chasing two of the fuckers off all the sweeter. A split lip would heal, and more importantly the new kids now knew they had backup next time someone started being an asshole.

Aiden didn’t go straight back inside the venue, he could still hear the music from outside and the crystalline edge of adrenaline was still singing in his veins, better than any mosh pit ever quite managed to be. Lambert found him there, and despite the shitty streetlights Aiden knew what he looked like: teeth bloody and sharp in a vicious grin, eyes sparkling, a flush high on his cheekbones, and blood still oozing down his chin.

Aiden looked him up and down, ran his tongue along his teeth and lounged insouciantly against the rough brick of the wall. Lambert’s gaze heated, not looking away from his face, while Aiden took his bent knee, boot planted on the vertical surface, and shifted so his leg just brushed the inside of Lambert’s thigh. That touch and the question, “Those kids okay?” were what finally got Lambert to break and press in, boxing Aiden against the wall. A hot mouth sucked once, painfully at Aiden’s swelling lip before it bit a path along his jaw, paused at his earlobe long enough to make his stomach flip and settled low on his throat to suck a mark.

As good as Lambert’s bulk felt resting against Aiden, his blood was still fizzing and there was no goddamn way he could stay still long enough for Lambert to rub off against his thigh or whatever the hell he thought he could get away with right outside the side door of a public venue. Aiden brought his hands up, briefly admired the broken skin of his own knuckles, then grabbed two mean handfuls of Lambert’s hair and _pulled_. Lambert whined sharply and let himself be yanked away from the reddening hickey without further protest.

“You be good ‘til we get home and I’ll tell you how I want it, yeah?” Lambert’s shoulders curled in that particular way that meant his shudder was being hidden by the thick leather of his jacket and Aiden knew he was into it before Lambert even got the growled “yes” out from behind his teeth. They liked this particular venue so much ‘cause it was in easy stumbling distance from their flat, so lucky for Lambert he wouldn’t have to be good for very long.

They made their way down the sidewalk and round the corner, and Aiden made sure to keep a firm grip on the collar of Lambert’s jacket, cause he was never so sweet as when he knew Aiden was gonna have his wicked way with him. The bloodthirsty thing inside Aiden purred happily, it knew a good night when it saw one, and a clean fight followed by a good fuck was absolutely it. And no question it was gonna be a good fuck, Aiden finishing a fight with nazis who’d been bugging kids was like a fucking checklist of things that got Lambert going. Plus, the way Lambert went sweet and compliant and let Aiden make the decisions was a hell of a rush to layer on top of the adrenaline high.

True to his word, Lambert kept his hands to himself and even made a pretty good showing of walking like he wasn’t sporting a semi all the way to their building, and waited ‘til they got across the threshold of the flat before twisting under the grip Aiden still had on his collar to try and press their bodies together. Aiden let him and locked the door behind them. Now freed from Aiden’s grip, Lambert was nosing across the skin of his neck right at his hairline, biting occasionally and Aiden indulged his scent kink a moment longer before he grabbed Lambert’s hair again.

“You can smell me more once you get both of us out of jackets and boots.” The second Aiden let go Lambert dropped to untie first Aiden’s then his own boots, then rising up once the footwear had been kicked towards the shoe tray to delicately help Aiden’s arms out of his jacket and hang it up before shedding his own. No sooner had the second jacket hit its hook than Lambert dove back in to worry a path across Aiden’s collarbones, licking sweat off his skin and tugging the tshirt out of the way to inflict a second hickey. Aiden settled his hand on the nape of Lambert’s neck while he shuffled them down the hall towards his bedroom, because the vicious thing in his chest was determined to have Lambert spread out across his sheets tonight.

Aiden flicked on a lamp that was within arm’s reach on the way across his bedroom, then tightened his grip on Lambert’s neck to toss him onto the unmade bed. The combination of Lambert obeying his authority, so different from his attitude any other time, and the way he still gave Aiden painful love bites that kept the joy of the fight fresh under his skin had Aiden’s bones fucking vibrating with how good it was.

A breathless moment passed while Aiden considered all the ways he could have Lambert, while Lambert stared up from the sheets, wide eyes taking in the split knuckles, the lip that was now properly swollen, the purpling bruises Lambert himself had left. Aiden made a decision and grabbed lube and a condom, throwing the former at Lambert.

“Strip and open yourself up. I’m gonna fuck you spread out here just like this, but I want you to gimme a bit of a show to get me up to speed.” Lambert scrambled to comply, pitching his clothes just kinda wherever, they’d get sorted out next time someone did laundry, it didn’t matter. Aiden stripped more slowly, not so much trying to give Lambert a show in return as refusing to get distracted and miss any of what was in front of him. Lambert’s cock was fully hard by now, though he wasn’t touching it, instead running his free hand across his own chest to pluck at a nipple before skating up to tug at his lip. He was knelt up on the bed, and the way his other arm was flexing suggested he was not bothering to tease while he fingered himself open.

Aiden watched, bright eyed, one hand stroking his own cock once, twice, then reached across and collected the drop of fluid gathering at the tip of Lambert’s. He brought the finger up to where Lambert’s mouth was open to pant and whimper and fed the precome to him.

“Lick it clean, good boy,” he ordered, and Lambert shuddered and tasted himself. Then, to Aiden’s surprise, he leaned a little further forward and licked across the fresh scabs and old scars on the knuckles of that hand, making the creature in Aiden’s chest snarl in delight. None of the scabs broke or bled, but Aiden imagined Lambert with blood on his lips from licking his hand clean and breathed out hard. Suddenly the fizzing in his veins roared into straight up arousal.

“Whenever you’re ready for me you get me slicked up and then lie on your back,” Lambert licked his lips at the instruction and spent only a bare few seconds more to make sure he was open enough. With eager hands he rolled the condom onto Aiden and added some extra lube with a few luxurious strokes, before the jerk of Aiden’s chin reminded him of what he was meant to be doing.

“Legs up, I want to see you,” Aiden said, and Lambert grabbed his knees with a remarkably alluring wriggle, considering the breadth of his torso. Aiden had no patience to appreciate it, however, too desperate to be inside him, and clearly Lambert was equally so, as he moaned and bore down on Aiden’s cock. Breathing hard, Aiden leaned over Lambert and gave him a biting kiss, which was returned with interest, and then started to move.

Neither of them was going to last terribly long, both of them too keyed up from Aiden handily ending that fight. Aiden was happy to do all the work once he was in Lambert’s ass, and he listened to the pleased rumble Lambert was making right up until he got the angle exactly right and the noise changed to a punched out whine. Two more thrusts at that same spot and a hand on Lambert’s cock, rubbing under the head where he liked it and Aiden basked in the sight of Lambert, strung out and wrecked across his bedsheets for a minute or so. Then suddenly Lambert stilled, shuddered hard, and came with a cry. Aiden jerked him through it, becoming more uncoordinated as he chased his own release, and he leaned down again to groan into Lambert’s mouth, thrusting shallowly as he came.

They made out lazily for a few moments, and Lambert licked the sweat away from the hollow of Aiden’s throat before it could cool. A minute more and Aiden stood up to remove the condom and snagged a washcloth, left the room to wet it and retrieve the water glass from the bathroom, then returned to wipe Lambert down and share the water. Aiden got Lambert to shuffle the right direction to lie under the covers on the bed, then laid himself across Lambert’s chest and let him stick his nose in the hollow under his ear.

“No point trying to get you back to your room now,” Aiden said, and yawned, finally feeling the exhaustion of the evening. Lambert mumbled something in agreement, wrapped his arms around the small of Aiden’s back and fell asleep breathing him in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [childoffantasy](https://childoffantasy.tumblr.com) over on tumblr as well, come talk to me!


End file.
